1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to a brake calliper for a disc brake, comprising a yoke carrying a pair of opposite brake pads and an actuating mechanism connected to said yoke, said actuating mechanism engaging a displaceable support member for displacing the brake pads towards and from each other, wherein the actuating mechanism is driveable over a first range of rotations as well as over a second range of rotations, one of which ranges being for displacing the pads towards and from each other for exerting a braking effect on an associated brake disc, and the other range of which being for wear compensation of the pads.
Such a brake calliper is known from GB-A-1 303 133.
2. Description of Related Art
In service, the brake pads gradually wear down which means that the screw mechanism will have to be rotated over more revolutions before the desired braking effect is obtained. From a point of view of proper brake behaviour, it is however desirable to maintain a desired air gap between the brake pads on the one hand, and the brake disc on the other hand. As an example, a desired air gap of about 0.2 mm is usually preferred.
Due to wear however, the air gap may become much larger, e.g. in the order of about 20 mm, and therefore a larger stroke will be required to engage the brake disc. Such magnitude of the air gap is less desirable, as it impairs the proper functioning of the brake.
Said prior art actuator comprises a ramp-raceway mechanism, which allows a predefined maximum axial travel of the brake pads. Once this maximal travel is reached, a screw-threaded compensator can be activated for diminishing the play.